


Rage

by SorrowsStars



Category: Endless Ocean (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowsStars/pseuds/SorrowsStars
Summary: I try to poem. Quite possibly fail at poeming. From Magu Tapa's POV.





	

Rage, rage, fester in the deep.  
Burn in sunken graveyards, no rest for the meek,  
I am the lost soul from days gone by,  
And I never go to sleep.

Rage, rage, burn up from within,  
Sharks are swimming too and fro, and all the rest concealed,  
But I hear them while they're swimming  
And I'll always bite on kin.

Rage, rage, destroy what life is given,  
Revenge on the gods that left you here to rot,  
Mother dear, mother dear, do all that you can,  
Because soon you will not.

Rage, rage, destroy what they hold dear,  
Let them hide from, sight but still they shudder in their fear.  
No one can stop me, menacing the dead.  
Rage, rage, rage.


End file.
